icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
IHave a Question
iHave a Question is an iCarly.com segment where Freddie, Sam, and Spencer answer questions of the iCarly viewers. iHave A Question 1 - candygrl99's question Candygrl99 asks the team for advice about her little sister, who is acting mean to her. Spencer takes care of it by making Freddie candygrl99 and Sam being her little sister. The problem backfires when Sam and Freddie end up fighting on the floor. iHave A Question 2 - nicebob13's question The iCarly gang tries to answer nicebob13's question, People think I'm boring but I don't know why then Sam yells at the camera I do cause your boring then Sam goes to pee then Freddie continues to read the question then Freddie asks Spencer his answer but Spencer happens to fall asleep then Freddie leaves and slams the door waking Spencer up then he says I'm Carly's brother and the video ends To see the video click here Nicebob13 iHave A Question 3- iOlive's question iOlive asks "Do you like cheese." And, of course, they reply, "We like cheese very much." But they don't like eating cheese. They like to shove it down their pants because they claim it makes them dance better than they have ever danced before. To see the video click here: IOlive iHave A Question 4 - dizzyizzy's question In the beginning of the segment Freddie tries to ask the question, but Sam continuously interrupts him, causing Freddie to become agitated to the point of leaving the room. Sam and Spencer are forced to continue with asking dizzyizzy's question, "Why do boys act so stupid?" Sam then proceeds in asking Spencer why he and other boys are so stupid. Spencer is offended and goes on to explain that boys are not stupid. Sam asks Spencer if her cupcake smells weird and as Spencer is smelling it, she shoves the cupcake into his face. Sam then goes on to say, "Yep. Boys are stupid." When Spencer says "She wants to know WHY boys are stupid." Sam replies, "Because they're boys." iHave A Question 5 - TangoMango's question The segment begins with Sam, Freddie, and Spencer explaining that there has been feedback where they haven't been taking the iHave A Question segments seriously. They continue by explaining that their goal is to not make jokes and instead by helpful. They ask TangoMango's question, "Is it true you can't teach an old dog new tricks?" Sam's response is "Yes", Spencer's response is "No." While Freddie's response is "I don't know." They then proceed to doing what they describe as "The Butt Dance." To see the video click here: TangoMango iHave A Question 6 - Max2898 The segment opens with Sam saying in Spanish, the word "Freddie" means "dishrag". The question is "Is it possible to catch a shark with two sticks and a marshmallow?" Freddie, Sam, and Spencer proceed in calling for a shark by banging two sticks together, one of which has a marshmallow stuck on the end. When no shark appears, Sam simply answers the question with, "You can't." iHave A Question 7 - NYCPrincess The segment begins by taking apart a cell phone. Freddie asks about it and discovers the cell phone is his, and is angered that Sam took it out of his bag. NYCPrincess' question is "If cookies are baked, why do we call them cookies? Shouldn't we call them bakies?" Spencer goes on to explain that hard-boiled eggs are not called "boilies", but Sam says that she does indeed call hard-boiled eggs "boilies". The three argue about what to call cookies, until Sam takes out a bag of hard-boiled eggs and the three proceed in eating them. iHave A Question 8 The segment opens with Spencer asking if they can go "What Am I Sitting On?" but is shot down by Sam and Freddie. The question is "My sister is being a butthead. What should I do?" Spencer goes on to explain that a lot of people have sibling problems and goes on to advise them to consult an adult. Spencer goes on to demonstrate by having Freddie and Sam role play, in which Sam is Freddie's annoying little sister. Freddie role plays by saying that he is bothered by his little being annoying and that he doesn't know what to do. When Spencer asks Sam how she feels, Sam explains that she feels its time for the big sister to get a "whooping" and proceeds in beating up Freddie off-screen. Although Spencer tries to break up the fight from afar, he fails to do so and the video ends. iHave A Question 9 - StickyBob The segment opens with Spencer stating random trivia, "Did you guys know that dogs' mouths has way less bacteria than a human's mouth?" Freddie continues by saying, "Let's get right to today's iHave A Question question." Sam laughs at how Freddie said "question" twice, but Freddie claims he said it twice on purpose. Spencer goes on with his trivia by saying "You'd think that dog's mouths would have dirtier mouths than us because they eat dog food and root through garbage." Freddie and Sam ignore Spencer, proceeding with StickyBob's question, "What are the ingredients to gravy?" Spencer answers by saying, "We don't know the ingredients to gravy." in a strange accent, causing Sam and Freddie to laugh (possibly out of character), and Freddie goes on to say "But we're going to try and figure it out for you right now" and the three proceed to reveal a 12 oz glass of gravy. They proceed to drink the gravy to determine its ingredients. An auto-tuned song about drinking gravy comes on as the three finish their gravy, still unable to determine the ingredients to gravy. iHave A Question 10 - Flappy Girl Sam is played by a man named "Andy McStein" (really Andrew Hill Newman). The segment opens with Freddie congratulating someone "Happy Birthday", with Sam asking whose birthday it is. Freddie replies with "1 in 365 people have a birthday today." Sam shoots back with "You have no idea how much I want to hurt you." They proceed with the question, "I'm always online checking out the iCarly stuff you guys do. But I don't understand the Bra Who Tells Ghost Stories. He never knows any good ghost stories and I think the whole bit is pretty lame." The three go on to agree with the question, saying he is not scary and not that great. George the Bra then appears on-screen, saying he is hurt by the three accusations saying that maybe he is scary to people who are "decent" and "nice". Fredie gets out of his chair to confront George the Bra, telling him to face the fact that he's not scary. George goes on to say that "it is not that easy to scare someone" Sam gets out of her chair and sneaks up behind George, scaring him away. The segment ends with Spencer stating that he "needs to start hanging around people his own age." iHave A Question 11 - MeeTooSay The segment begins with the three "lotioning up" by spreading lotion on their limbs. MeeTooSay's question was, "Recently, I saw the video you guys did when you went to Inside-Out Burger asking for large Vlarpins. What is a Vlarpin, and how large is a large one?" Freddie begins to explain that a Vlarpin is like a modern Corkin. Sam disagrees and says that a Vlarpin is more like a Prasmer, but not one you buy from a Twag Store, but from one you see in a music video. Spencer goes on to add that a Vlarpin is like a Vakly Prasmer, but without the handle or that "cone-thingy" on top. They also state that there are parades for Vlarpins. The size of a large Vlarpin is never revealed, due to the segment being cut short because of the camera running out of batteries. iHave A Question 12 - RexInLA Gibby joins the iCarly cast, but he doesn't get as much lotion as everyone else. Spencer doesn't know why Carly's never in these segments (a reference to Miranda Cosgrove rarely being available). They tickle their pineapples before answering their questions. RexInLA (possibly Rex from Victorious) asks, "Hey iCarly...Why y'all so dang stupid?" A stupid response follows. iHave A Question 13 - Katsky21 Sam, Spencer, Freddie and Gibby answer the question with large hanging pieces of meat (leftover props from iHire An Idiot) to slap. Gibby is annoyed that he has to sit at his dumb table all by himelf. Spencer is still unsure as to why Carly's not with them. Katsky21 asks, "Dear iCarly people... How come all the stuff you do on your webshow is so weird and random?" The response, again, is weird and random, with the explanation turning to ham. As the episode ends, Gibby still wants to sit at the big table. iHave A Question 14 (with Victoria Justice) - DotyGirl The entire cast now has artichokes and lotion. DotyGirl (reference to iCarly writer George Doty IV) asks, "Hey iCarly... I just love Victoria Justice. And I read in a magazine that she's five foot six inches tall. I was wondering... could you make Victoria Justice five foot seven inches tall by having several people grab her head and feet, and then stretching her?" To answer her question, they trick Victoria Justice to come to the iCarly studio on the pretense that she's there to sing a song. They measure her, then stretch her out on the table. It doesn't work, so Justice tries to sing, but gets interrupted by Sam. Category:ICarly Sketches Category:Season 1